regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Victarian Black
Summary The second character played by Geoff "iNcontroL" Robinson in the Solum campaign after having lost Vincent Longborn in the 39th episode of Rollplay: Legacy. Specializes in a "Spartan" style of melee combat, wielding a spear and a shield. Origin *A Blacksmith in Foghaven that forges armor and weapons. Heavy Spoilers Key Events Episode 14 *Victarian learns from a Voraci soldier that Oris has died of old age and that the Great Four Voraci Generals are fighting for control. During the Campaign * Hired a mercenary called Ron to assist the group on their travels. * Took a task of arresting and bringing a lowly Voraci general back to Prince Zeldir of Aros for the reward of some new plate armors, and was betrayed upon his return. The Prince had invited them to dinner seemingly to celebrate their success, but his true intentions soon came to light, as he ordered his elite bodyguards to seize the party to tie up the loose ends. During the battle the bodyguards knocked Victarian out but Dana rushed in and brought him back with her healing. Dana however paid the ultimate price for this as she was unfortunately decapitated a moment later by one of the bodyguards. Enraged, Victarian avenged Dana by killing the responsible bodyguard with his poisoned spear. Moments later he also skewered the young prince through his mouth despite his desperate pleas for surrender. Afterward they succesfully escaped the town. Later this caused a revolt in the northern kingdoms, as people thought the Voraci were responsible for killing the prince, and started to rebel against them. Death In Episode 30 the party was caught by a large Voraci group made specifically to track them down. After making sure that Lea, Helen and the baby were teleported to Port Tyler safely, Victarian told them he would follow them as soon as he got safely away. He soon became aware of his hopeless situation though as more Voraci forces spotted him outside the burning Silver Well Inn and closed in on him. Victarian went out in a blaze of glory, fighting many Voraci knights and spellcasters to death with his last breath After his death, in a reddit comment Geoff revealed that Victarian Black was once a prince of the Longborn kingdom. He abandoned his land and took the name "Black" after the city where his famous relative Vincent Longborn died. Embedding himself in the Voraci lands his life goal was to do as much harm to Voraci as possible. That was until he stumbled across the child, whom he decided to take back to his ancient homelands, knowing that the child would be the end of the Voraci. Victarian was succeeded by Geoff's next character, Voytek Redhorn. Show/Hide Spoiler Trivia * Much like Vincent, Victarian is also an armor salesman. * While gathering information about Raekwon during Episode 9, he slept with a she-sailor that swindled him out of two gold. * Excels in making his own recipe called "squirrel soup", which he likes to serve when the party rests. * Had a crush on Dana, Tariq's templar companion. * Sexually active with Karla. * Was charmed by a vampire for a day. * After many episodes of trying to gain Full Platemail, it was finally awarded by Duke Cawthorne for slaying the Vampire. * Has the highest Armor Class of the party (AC 26). * Was the last remaining member of the original party in the second series. *Speaks Orcish Notable Equipment Chronology *Ruby Blade: A Sword with a red/pinkish blade, given to him by the king of the horse lords for avenging his sons death by the hands of the Bulette. It doesn't have any magical properties, as confirmed by Jhakri detecting magic. *Bulette Shield: A +1 shield made of the scales of the bulette they killed in Episode 4. * Falice: An enchanted spear (at least +2) gifted to Victarian by the Templars in Episode 13. * Rusted Toxic Shortsword: Gained from Lady Felicity and identified by Zanzil on Episode 27. * Duskshroud: After some discussion with Tariq gained the +1 cloak of protection in exchange for +2 necklace of protection. Notable Feats and Kills Solum victarian 2 by stevenoble197 d7k5t74-pre.jpg|by Steve Noble Solum Victarian by stevenoble197.jpg|by Steve Noble Solum full plate victarian by stevenoble197-d7zcgih.jpg|by Steve Noble *'First Blood: '''Was the first player to kill an enemy in the series, by luring an unsuspecting Orc inside his house and shanking him with a spear from behind. *'Bulette''' ' Boolah Bullshit:' Pretty much solo killed the powerful beast with two powerful stabs in the eye with a spear coated with the venom of a previously slain Wyvern. *'Pound the Werewolf:' Drove multiple silver coins into the monsters head as Alice held it down. *'Necksnap:' Walked up behind the Priest of Voraci and snapped his neck. *'Bug-on-a-stick:' Skewered and finished off a Rust Monster with a wooden sharp end of a snapped spear, which had its metal tip rusted off by the creature during earlier hit. *'Aberration Amputation:' Drove off a Deepspawn]] by severing most of its tentacles. * Venomous Vengeance: '''Killed a Level 10 bodyguard of the prince with a single stab of his spear which he had coated with the Wyverns venom, after the bodyguard had killed Dana. * '''Eat This: Shoved Falice through prince Zeldir's mouth. * Ghoulbuster: Slayed most of the Ghouls by himself while others were paralyzed by their attacks and Zanzil just hid. * Don't fear the Reaper: While Zanzil had paralyzed the dreadful Voraci orc champion known as "The Reaper", Victarian simply dismounted, kicked off his helmet and shoved Falice through the orcs head auto-killing him instantly (much to DM Neal's chagrin). * Love-maker Extraordinaire: '''Had sex with Lea in order to help her fall asleep and memorize new spells. * '''Vampire Killer: Carried a beaten vampire out from the cellar into the sunlight where the creature was destroyed. * LEEEROOYY!!!!!: When fighting a Voraci orc legion, Victarian charged fearlessly at a huge group of orc archers that had peppered him and Tariq from afar with arrows, skewering through the ranks and causing them eventually to flee in panic. Kill Count *Episode 1: 4 Orcs *Episode 2: 1 Orc *Episode 3: Trap Door Spider *Episode 4: Bulette *Episode 5: Werewolf (with the assistance of Alice) *Episode 7: Wemic *Episode 10: 5 Sahuagin, 1 Voraci Priest *Episode 11: Rust Monster *Episode 13: Bandit, 2 Ogres *Episode 14: 2 Voraci Soldiers, 1 Voraci Lancer, 1 Street Urchin Thief * Episode 17: 1 Voraci Knight * Episode 18: 4 Hobgoblins, Hobgoblin Brigand Leader, Prince's Bodyguard, Prince Zeldir * Episode 19: 7 Ghouls * Episode 20: Reaper the Orc Champion * Episode 21: 3 Bugbears * Episode 22: 1 Voraci Spy * Episode 23: Group of Voraci Knights (while they were stunned and sleeping) * Episode 24: 2 Voraci Soldiers, 1 Voraci Captain, 1 Voraci Lieutenant * Episode 27: Vampire * Episode 28: 23 Orcs (Archers/Halberds) * Episode 29: 10 Voraci Soldiers, 1 Voraci Knight Victarian's Kill Count by the end of Episode 29 is 82 (excluding the group of Voraci Knights on Episode 23 because it's yet to have been tallied). Notable Victarian/Geoff Quotes Episode 1 * Shit could hit the windmill... fan. *That's okay, we are heading to a forge. I'll weld it shut if you don't make up your mind. *I nod my head and say in orcish "Fucking humans... right on man." *"Please friend, there's not much time. Go ahead and answer the question, it's about to rain spears. It's a terrible weather condition we have here." *Orc! Who is your daddy, and what does he do? *Children! Gather around! It's the warriors that leg spasm'd a dragon! Gather around! Behold! The weapons that spasm'd a dragon's leg! *I tilt my head and go "Aww! Thank you!" *Guys! Let's get behind this green booger snot bush over here! Follow me! *It's okay Alice, you big beautiful beast. *Neal: 21 hits. Geoff: 16 doesn't really? Neal: 16 does yes, sorry. Geoff: Lawyered. *Neal: You're walking through this forest, chatting with one another, talking about life, liberty, pursuit of happiness... that sort of thing. When you see up ahead, a brown bear, walking alone with two of it's cubs behind it. Geoff: I shoot a sideways glance at Largo and get a weird feeling. Episode 2 *Babies are always worth it! Episode 5 * Say goodnight motherfucker. Episode 14 *I didn't mean to kill him... I meant to cripple him. Episode 26 * I am going to kill the whole town in about, (looks at wrist) three days. Episode 28 * Zanzil I don't know if you are just getting more senile or just being funny. I really hope you're just being funny... Category:2nd Edition Characters Category:Rollplay: Solum Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased Characters